Bat Blood
Bat Blood es una parodia de la canción Bad Blood, interpretada por Taylor Swift, esta canción es cantada por Batman dirigiéndose a Superman y reuniendo a otros personajes. Letra Cause baby now we got Bat Blood You know we used to be best buds So take a look what you’ve become Cause baby, now we’ve got Bat Blood, HEY! You can’t take the bat look where we at You used to be the king DC remember that? This B.A.T is quite O.P. Nolan my facts (Nolan my) Now you and me our fists are about to chat. Now I hate to break it to you but this new you Is too blue. This sequel needs a dark knight but careful I’ll replace you. Take time and deface you, you can’t can’t prepare no more. That’s what my belt is for. Snapped a neck? You lost respect and now it’s war AAAAh! Oh, it’s so sad to Think of all the coffee You and I! Cause baby, now we got, bat blood You know we used to be best buds So take a look at what you've become cause baby now we got bat blood HEY Now we got Villains And they’re out making millions Chilling in a sweet pub And baby, now we got bat blood, HEY! Remember when you tried Lois & Clark. Remember when you thought Returns was boss. Don’t you remember? Man of Steel should please us Dead fathers and Jesus. You don’t know how to lead us, Smallville. It was my season for Ra's Al Ghuls, Joker scars Back broke, bruised, stabbed in my side, Shorties died, tumbler jumping roofs. And all that time I was money and power So you gotta live with the Bat Blood now. OH This is not a sequel This is not a reboot This is just the dawn Cause baby now we got Bat Blood You know we used to be best buds So take a look at what you’ve become Cause baby now we got bad blood, hey! Now we got villains Hanging out and just chillin Seriously where the heck is this pub? And baby, now we got bat blood, HEY! Band-Aids don’t fix building holes Someone’s gotta pay for those Do you have the cash? Oh no! You’re broke. (they forgive and forget, but I’ll never let it go) Band-Aid’s don’t fix when things explode Say you’re sorry Whoops too slow. Keep this up, we’ll all be ghosts. If you lead like that, Justice League is toast! Cause baby now we’ve got Bat Blood You know we used to be best buds So take a look at what you’ve become Cause baby, now we’ve got Bat Blood, HEY! Now we’ve got Villains Robbing banks and killings They’ve got a suicide club! And baby, now we’ve got bat blood, hey! Cause baby now we’ve got Bat Blood You know we used to be best buds So take a look at what you’ve become Cause baby, now we’ve got Bat Blood, HEY! Now we’ve got Villains Out making millions They got a really sweet pub And baby, now we’ve got bat blood, hey! Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Spin-off